


Alec and Madzie: When You Can't Sleep...

by MagnussLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Madzie, alec being a dad, i love madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/pseuds/MagnussLightwood
Summary: It's been a week since Valentine attacked and Madzie is having nightmares. Who's there to protect her from the bad guy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw that very adorable pic of Matt and the little girl who plays Madzie. This is the result of that. Mistakes are there. Not beta-d.

Alec was aware that someone was trying to wake him up. His brain knew that, but his eyes wouldn’t cooperate and open. 

Valentine attacked the Institute a week ago and since then, he was the one in charge of getting everything back to order. Aldertree was sent back to Idris since he was found incapable of leading an Institute.

“Alec,” he heard a soft voice say. He recognized the voice but his eyes wouldn’t open.

“Alec-Alec, wake up,” the voice continued.

Alec finally opened his eyes and found the owner of the voice next to him. He saw that it was Madzie.

“Madzie?” Alec asked.

“I’m here with Catarina,” Madzie answered the unasked question. 

“I’ve can’t sleep,” Madzie continued before Alec could reply.

“Nightmares?” Alec asked. 

Madzie nodded. “The bad man makes me kill people and I can’t stop it.”

Alec opened his arms for Madzie. “Come here, sweetie.”

Madzie rushed into his arms and laid down next to Alec on the bed. She let out a sigh of content as Alec wrapped his arms around her.

“Would you try and get some sleep?” Alec asked, quietly.

Madzie shook her her head. “I can’t. The man will get me.”

“He will never get you. Nothing will get you, okay? I’ll protect you,” Alec said.

“Promise?” Madzie whispered.

“I promise,” Alec answered. “Now go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Madzie closed her eyes and felt all the sleepless nights hit her all at once but she fought it. Even if Alec said he’ll protect her, she was still scared.

Alec felt Madzie fight to stay awake so he started to hum a lullaby that worked for Max when he was younger.

He felt Madzie instantly relax as the lullaby came to an end. He looked down to the sleeping little girl in his arms and smiled.

Madzie whimpered in her sleep and Alec tightened his hold a little. “I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered, and felt Madzie relax.

Alec fixed the blanket to cover both of them and fell back to sleep, thinking about the little girl in his arms.  
\-----------------------------------------

Magnus and Catarina slowly opened the bedroom door, looking for Madzie. They didn’t realize Madzie was gone until they came back in the living room with breakfast made.

“Aww,” Catarina cooed. “Look at that.”

Magnus looked to the bed and felt himself melt at the sight.

Alec was holding Madzie as she finally got the sleep she needed.

Madzie made a noise in her sleep and they watched as Alec clutched her in her arms. “You’re okay,” he whispered in his sleep.

Magnus and Catarina quietly backed out of the room and softly closed the door.

When they got to the living room, Catarina turned to Magnus with a wide grin on her face.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“So… when are you two going to adopt her?” Catarina grinned.

“Oh, shut up,” Magnus mumbled but he couldn’t help smiling as he thought over the idea of adopting Madzie. It didn’t scare him like he thought it would. 

It felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! if you didn't? sorry...
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me if you liked it?


End file.
